1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly with reliable engaging connection between a cable and a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector assembly known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) cable end connector assembly which is generally used for transmitting high-speed signals between disk drives and a mother board. Because of many advantages superior to Parallel ATA, Serial ATA has a possibility of replacing Parallel ATA and becomes the next transmitting generation.
Please refer to FIG. 5, a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly 2 generally mates with a complementary electrical connector mounted on an edge of a mother board, and comprises a cable end connector 50, a cable 60, and a cover 70 over-molded with a rear end of the connector 50 and a front end of the cable 60. The cable end connector 50 comprises a dielectric housing 51, a plurality of contacts 52 assembled in the dielectric housing 51 with tail portions exposed beyond a rear face of the dielectric housing 51. The cable 60 comprises a plurality of conductive wires 61 electrically connecting the tail portions of the contacts 52 and an outer insulating jacket 62 enclosing the conductive wires 61. The cover 70 protects the electrical connection between the contacts 52 and the conductive wires 61, and forms a strain relief when the assembly 2 is separated from the complementary electrical connector. However, with the developing trend of integration and miniature of the mother board, electrical components and connectors mounted on the edge of the mother board are usually arranged side by side and the interval therebetween is very small. Thus, the cable 60 is often pulled for separating the cable end connector assembly 2 from the complementary electrical connector. In addition, the cover 70 engages with the cable 60 and the housing 51 only by friction. In fact, the pull force acting on the cable is larger than the friction force between the cover and the cable. Therefore, the conductive wires 61 and the contacts 52 must bear part of the pull force, and this disbennifits the electrical connection between the conductive wires 61 and the contacts 52 and influences the reliability of signal transmission inevitably.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly with reliably engaged cable and a cover is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly, which has a reliable engaging connection between a cable and a cover thereof.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable end connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a dielectric housing, a plurality of contacts, a cable and a cover. A plurality of passageways is defined in the housing. Each contact is received in corresponding passageway, and comprises a mating portion and a tail portion opposite to the mating portion. The cable comprises a plurality of conductive cores enclosed by an outer insulating jacket. The conductive cores are partly exposed beyond the outer insulating jacket and electrically connect with the contacts. A first engaging portion is on the outer insulating jacket and in a front end of the cable. The cover is over-molded with a rear end of the electrical connector and the front end of the cable for protecting the electrical connection between the conductive cores and the contacts. A second engaging portion is on an inner surface of the cover and engages with the first engaging portion of the cable for enhancing a retaining force between the cover and the cable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.